An Unfortunate Reminder
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai find themselves alone one afternoon and soon find themselves fooling around. Soon after, however, Hakkai is revisited by a ghost from the past. Short and based on real events. Hakkai POV. R&R!


-Gojyo/Hakkai-sponsered fanfiction-

Disclaimer: Although based on real events, the characters in this story belong to Minekura Kazuya and her alone. I hold no ownership over them, although I would LOVE to have a pet Sanzo-sama.

(Hakkai POV)

"So..." Gojyo started, a familiar smirk settling on his lips. He gazed over at me between the thin cloud of grey smoke that filtered up from his Lucky Strike. Beneath his crimson gaze, I felt my body become squeamish. Moving to a more comfortable position in my chair, I subtlely pulled the newspaper up higher to avoid his focus. I could see out of the corner of my eye that his smile only broadened at my resistence. Getting up from his own seat, the half-blood demon moved closer to me.

"C'mon, Hakkai," he purred like a cat on the prowl. "The brat and that fuckin' priest are gone... why don't you say we have a little 'fun'?"

I could feel all the color drain out of my face and seep into my legs. Fidgeting nervously with the paper, I tried to avoid looking at him. "N-no, thanks." I stammered.

"Aww..." he played along, moving oh-so much closer to me. I could almost feel his hot breath burn directly onto my cheek. Pulling myself away, I fought against his plan for seduction. "Hakkai, don't be that way."

"What way?" I know playing stupid wouldn't get me anywhere, but I was panicking. He was making me extremely uncomfortable and my brain couldn't form a single thought; much less come up with a convincing argument to keep the horny kappa at bay.

Gojyo chuckled. "You know you want to," he whispered lustfully. Moving even closer, he cut off any escape routes. Reaching out, he placed his hands on my chest. As his fingers brushed against my nipples, I gasped involuntarily. Flushing from lust and embarassment, I covered my mouth with my left hand in shame. I glared coldly at Gojyo, but had to look away almost as quickly. His eyes were beautiful and burning with passion; if I looked into them for too long, I just knew I would be swept away and unable to return.

"See?" Gojyo's tone of voice made him sound like he had proved everything in that very incident. And, in many ways, he had. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips gently against my neck. Melting into his advances, I found myself floating away on a tide that was too fast to overcome. Breath becoming heavier, I could scarcely move on my own, much less remove myself from under his spell. Playing into his hands, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer; anything to keep him from stopping. Driven by pure lust, it was close to impossible to push him away once he began. Giving in to what my body was being manipulated to want, I pulled away from him just enough to kiss him. My tongue slipped out and licked around his lips, soon meeting his and interacting. It was a thrill in itself; to feel his saliva slipping into my own mouth and conquering mine. High off the moment, I found myself laughing as we continued to explore our advances.

Pulling away slightly, Gojyo stopped kissing my neck. His breath becoming heavier, he whispered softly, "Hakkai..." His calling out my name made my heart pound. My entire stomach felt tingly and I found myself getting harder by the second. I pulled myself in closer; now that I was beneath the water, I didn't want to leave. As his lips once again pressed against my neck, I arched my back and rose my face to the ceiling. Moaning softly, my breathing became heavier as I felt his tongue explore freely.

My hands rose from the back of Gojyo's neck, sliding into his long crimson hair. My fingers tugged at the elastic band that was holding up his hair, allowing it to fall onto his shoulders. Shifting his weight, Gojyo moved so I lay on the bed and he was on top of me. Kissing me more deeply, my heart pounded faster as the advances continued. His rough fingers rose and brushed softly against my cheeks, sliding down to my chest. Unbuttoning my shirt, he pushed back the blue cotton overshirt to expose my white wife-beater. Running his fingers gently over my nipples, I pulled away and gasped. Gojyo chuckled deep within his throat.

"Like that?" He asked teasingly. Lifting himself up by his waist, he removed the shirt from being tucked in beneath my pants. Sliding his hot fingers onto my bare skin, he started massaging my chest. Pressing my body weight against the bed, I gasped as he continued to pleasure me.

But there was something to break through that embellished lust. As my eyes were closed, I suddenly got a flashback of a not-too-distant haunting memory. Opening my eyes, I saw someone else laying above me. "Ka-Kanan..." I breathed, half-confused and half-horrified. "How-- what-- when--...?" Mind unable to focus, I could do little but gape at the image before me.

"Honestly, Gonou," her smile lit up the room like a rainbow after a horrid rainstorm. "Did you think I would let you forget about me?" Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against mine.

"NO!" I cried out. Shoving Gojyo away, I scrambled to the other side of the bed. Breathing hard, my face drained of all its color. Pulling my legs to my chest, I tugged at the shirt to pull it back down to my waist. I sat with my back against the window, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Gojyo's voice rang with concern and confusion. Daring to reach out to me, he placed his hand on my shaking arm. "Hakkai...?" I didn't know what to say. I tried to speak, but it was like I couldn't find my voice. Instead, I tried nodding my head in response to his question. But Gojyo didn't believe me. "Hakkai," he started, moving closer to me. His voice was soft as he sat beside me once again. "You're crying." Shocked to hear the news, I raised my fingers to my cheeks to see if he was right. Feeling tears leaking from my eyes, I sighed in submission. The hold Kanan still had on me was torture.

Pulling my legs even closer to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my bony knees. I rested my forehead on my legs and allowed myself to be conquered by the tears. I expected Gojyo to leave me alone and simply leave the room. To my surprise, he moved even closer and took me into his arms. "I'm sorry, Hakkai." He whispered. "I rushed into it." I knew he felt genuinely guilty, but was still speechless and unable to do anything but cry.

_La fin_.


End file.
